<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>from the taste of my love by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26324188">from the taste of my love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Formula 1 RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys Kissing, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Monza GP 2020, Series, They love each other, kinda you'll see with time, that's kinda it i suck at tags tho pls help</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:20:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>397</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26324188</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>And Charles realized in that second that he tasted like champagne and victory.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pierre Gasly/Charles Leclerc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>from the taste of my love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pierre was able to be eager, excited, and somewhat bewildered and impressed at the same time. Charles was as awed as Pierre looked. But not in that perplexed manner, he knew what Pierre was capable of doing. He was impressed by the way Pierre had been able to achieve that well-deserved victory. Pierre had put everything he had in that race, and Charles couldn't have been more proud of him if he had wanted.</p><p>He had to admit that he had always found the taste of Pierre's lips intoxicating. But now it was an even more powerful force on him. Triumph and Pierre were a mixture that was flawlessly lethal for him, and he couldn't say he was sad at the idea.</p><p>Winning was one of the best sensations he had ever experienced. But seeing Pierre do it was perfect in an unexplainable way. The adrenaline that came with the podium was combined with the love and excitement for him. Charles still didn't know how he had stopped from running to Pierre immediately. The concern that someone could have been able to see them wasn't present in his mind at that moment. But their hug had already caused a shiver of anxiety in him. And the fear of the attention he would have brought had fortunately been more potent than the need for Pierre.</p><p>But now having Pierre in his arm, so bright and worn, made Charles desire to never let him go. He smoothed his disordered hair, messy for the race and the celebration. He looked unquestionably faultless. And Charles wished the entire world could see Pierre as he saw him even for a moment. A part of him was jealous and protective of their intimate moments. But the other wanted everyone to see how lucky he was for having someone like Pierre. Not to brag about it, solely to let everyone witness his blessing. Good people existed, and everyone could find the right match. If he, with his flaws and difficulties, had found Pierre, so patient and gentle, it had to happen to anyone else.</p><p>Pierre yawned, the tiredness ultimately getting to him. He mumbled something about needing a nap, before kissing him again.</p><p>And Charles realized in that second that he tasted like champagne and victory. Like fresh mint and satisfaction. Like intimacy and enthusiasm. Like everything that Charles could ever want in life.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>the title comes from Emerson, Lake &amp; Palmer.</p><p>so!! I had this series concept in mind for a while, however I haven't had the strength to do it until today. not that anyone care, BUT I was having an awful day, and Pierre's win really helped. I always find it hard to explain how something of so little can truly help but yeah, here we are. hope you like this little snipped, and please let me know what you think.</p><p>my tumblr acc where I post other stuff<br/><a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sacredto">sacredto</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>